Ella's Wedding
by Wiggidy Wack
Summary: Want to know what happened at the wedding and what happened afterwards?? Please review!
1. Before the Wedding

OK, i never saw anyone write about the wedding so hey i decided to!  
  
Ella's wedding day finally arrived. So much had happened to her, less then a month ago her curse had been lifted and she was soon to be Char's wife. She had been through so much suffering and grief it and all of a sudden it hit her that it was truly over. Ella got up from her bed and went to dress for breakfast. She put on a simple light green dress for that was probably the last simple thing she was going to wear for the day. A long banister greeted her as she left her room and she could not resist the temptation of not sliding down it. Ella postioned herself and pushed.   
  
She went sailing with the greatest of ease. This banister was much steeper then the one at home and much longer also. To her disapointment the end came up too quickly before she realized that there was a person right at the end of the railing, his back facing her.  
  
"AHH! WATCH OUT!" Ella screamed.  
  
The man turned around and it happened to be Char with a confused look on his face as he saw Ella cruising down the banister. She crashed right into him but luckily she landed on top of him which broke her fall on the marble floor.  
  
They laughed until there were tears streaming down their faces. Char helped Ella up  
  
"Oh Ella, I love you so much," said Char.  
  
Char pulled Ella up to him and they kissed a long sweet steady kiss. Char held Ella close. Ella felt warm and secure in their tender embrace. This was the man she was going to be with for the rest of her life.  
  
"Ella," Char began, "would you like to go on a walk in the menagerie after breakfast?"  
  
"Alright, I just hope we won't get bad luck from seeing eachoter before the wedding," Ella replied half-joking.  
  
"Nah, we won't, that's just if we see eachother RIGHT before the wedding.," Char added.  
  
"Ah, good point," said Ella.  
  
After breakfast, they met in the menagerie, Ella had gotten there before Char.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ella, I had to have my suit fitted," Char said out of breath.  
  
"Oh thats alright," Ella replied.  
  
She leaned over the iron gate, feeding the cenataur the apple just as she had done with Char over a year ago. The cenataur still looked at her with that blank expression, but it was comforting to know that he hadn't changed since she had last seen him. They started walking.  
  
"So uh," Char sounded nervous, "how many children do you want to have?"   
  
"Hmm, well I thought we'd wait a little before we would start a family, you know maybe in a few years? Is that alright with you?" Ella asked thoughtfully. She could see Char unbuttoning his top collar button out of nervousness.  
  
"Whatever is fine with you Ella, I don't mind waiting awhile," Char replied.  
  
He continued, "You know my parents, they want grandchildren, so they've been badgering me about when we're going to have children."  
  
"Ah yes, your parents are so dear to me. It's too bad though that my father won't be able to come to the wedding but the one thing I'm glad about is that Hattie and Olive won't be coming. Thank you for getting Hattie to give back my mother's necklace," Ella held the necklace close to her.  
  
"Well, we'd better be getting back dont want to be late," Char suggested. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Char, do you think I'm old enough to get married?" she asked jokingly.  
  
The door knocked  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am your dress has arrived," said the maid as she entered the Ella's bedroom.  
  
"Oh! It's beautiful!" Ella exclaimed as she looked over her wedding dress.  
  
It had a long train and it had long drapped sleeves and a low neckline. The veil had diamonds sewn into the fabric. She put the dress up to her and looked in the mirror. She looked different. More grown up now since a year ago when she still had her curse. Her hair had already been done by Char's sister Cecilia. Pure white roses had been put in her hair. Her hair had been put up in a bun with hair strands coming out of it.  
  
The door knocked again and Mandy appeared at the door to help Ella put on the dress. Finally after much preparation Ella finally had the dress on.  
  
"Oh, sweet you look beautiful! Hmm, it is missing something and I think i have the right thing" said Mandy.  
  
Mandy then pulled from her pockets a necklace that was drapped in diamonds matching the diamonds on her veil. Tears welled up in Mandy's eyes as she beamed at Ella.  
  
"Oh Mandy! It's wonderful! It's perfect!" cried Ella. Tears started to well up in her eyes too.  
  
"Well, now it's about that time Ella, you don't want to be late for your own wedding!" exclaimed Mandy. 


	2. The Wedding

The wedding was to be held in the Cathedrel in town.The carriage ride over seemed to take forever. Ella hadn't seen Char since after breakfast. She guessed that he was already at the church waiting for that fateful hour. People waved in the streets as her carriage went by. Finally, the carriage pulled up to the front of the large stairs leading up to the entrance into the church. She walked up the steps, her train following behind her. Her veil blowing in the wind and her diamonds sparkling.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt nervous. What if she tripped? She was known to be clumsy. What if Char changed his mind? No thats silly, he would never do that. She could hear the murmuring of people behind the doors as she approached the church. She could also hear the organ playing and knew that was her cue to enter. Mandy followed close behind her.  
  
"Don't worry, love! You'll do just fine! I'll be right behind you" Mandy whispered.  
  
The doormen opened the large white doors and she looked in awe at the magnificance of the church not aware of the people looking at her as she stared. Above the alter at the end of the aisle the ceiling was a large dome of stain glass windows. She had never seen the Cathedrel before so this was all new to her. She could see Char at the end of the aisle in his arrayed in the finest clothing and the family symbol on his chest. Sword at his side. It is custom in the royal family for the groom to have a sword encrusted with diamonds at the handle with him. He had so much love in his look as he layed his eyes upon Ella. Mandy smoothed out her train so that it wouldn't be rumpled. People oohed and awed as she made he her way down the aisle. Her diamonds sparkled gleefully as the sun hit them through the windows. She stumbled and people gasped but luckily gained balance before she fell. She looked up and saw Char trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Phew! It could've been worse!" Ella thought relievingly to herself as she made her last steps up the aisle. Char held her hand as they kneeled down together to say their marriage vows and to receive the blessings of the priest. Queen Daria and King Jerrald beamed at them, eyes sparkling with pride as they watched their oldest son be married.  
  
"We have come together in the sight of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in matrimony. You may now say your vows in unison," the priest's strong words echoed througout the Cathedrel.  
  
Ella took a deep breath and recited her vows along with Char.  
  
"Our voice is one,   
  
our hearts are one,   
  
our love is one.   
  
We shall honor eachother through the days of our life.   
  
We must be faithful and true.   
  
Our love for one another is forever and our vows that we are promising to one another will never be broken," Ella and Char finished.  
  
"With your vows you have shown that you truly deserve one another, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished.  
  
Ella blushed and she could see Char's eyes twinkling back at her, then their lips met. Cheers resounded throughout the congregation. They pulled back from eachother still holding hands and they smiled at one another. They ran down the aisle under showers of flower petals to the carriage waiting out front for them to take them to the old castle for the reception after the wedding. 


	3. Reception

Reception  
  
"Oh Char! I can't believe that we're married!" Ella grabbed Char's hand as they were driven to the old castle in the carriage where their reception was to be. Jubilation could be heard throughout the city, people waved as their carriage passed through. Char turned from waving and smiled as he looked at his wife. Char cupped Ella's chin and pulled her to his lips. Ella pulled away and scanned his face. She loved the way Char looked at her, the way he kissed, the way his voice sounded.  
  
Char laughed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking about how much I love you and how we're going to spend an eternity with eachother," Ella replied instantly.  
  
Their carriage pulled up to the castle steps where even from their they could hear the commotion in the Great Hall.  
  
Char then remembered before Ella stepped down from the carriage,   
  
"Ah wait Ella! The groom is supposed to carry the bride in!"   
  
Ella jumped into Char's arms and carried her with him supporting her legs and back, Char carried her just as a mother would cradle her newborn.  
  
Char let Ella down before they entered.  
  
"Remember that one time on the day your father was married here and we slid down the banister and we found those glass slippers?" Char asked.  
  
Ella stuck out her foot to reveal she was wearing them.  
  
"I don't think I would ever forget it," Ella replied nostalgically.  
  
"We could uh ride down the banister again before we go in, you know have some quiet time together? I doubt that we will get any tonight" Char asked excitedly.  
  
"Alright! Lets not go into the Great Hall now so that we aren't bothered by the guests,"  
  
said Ella.  
  
They went into the entry room, luckily there weren't any guests loitering there. They found the staircase that led upstairs.  
  
Ella started to laugh, "Remember the time to make sure we didn't get lost you took off the buttons on your shirt and used them to mark our trail?"  
  
Char started to laugh also, "I remember that too, and how my doublet would flap in the wind." They finally reached the top of the staircase.  
  
"Here, I'll slide down first so that I can catch you on your way down," Char suggested.  
  
Ella smiled, "Alright."  
  
Char slid down with ease, she could tell that he had years of practice.   
  
Char called up, "All right! Whenever you're ready."  
  
Ella pushed. Her dress made it a little difficult to slide down but luckily she had already taken off her veil which made it easier. As she got to the end of the banister Char was able to catch her and spun her around. Their eyes locked and they kissed. Ella wished it would never end. It felt like heaven, being close to the one she loves most.  
  
Char pulled away from Ella, "We'd better get going, people are probably wondering where we are."  
  
"Yes you're probably right," Ella replied a little disapointed that the kiss ended.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and Ella and Char were bombarded with many faces saying congradulations and saying how wonderful they looked. The Great Hall was draped in color, arrayed in white. Tapestries hung down from the ceiling, flower decorations everywhere you turned.  
  
Someone spoke out from the crowd, "Ok ok! Give them some air!"  
  
The crowd seperated and made a path for them.  
  
Ella looked through the crowd, in the back she saw Areida.  
  
"Areida!" Ella called.  
  
"Oh Ella! I've missed you so much!" Areida ran towards Ella and they hugged.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ella! Ella, promise that we'll always be friends," said Areida.  
  
"I promise!" Ella replied.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going, I can't stay long, my mother needs help at the inn."  
  
"Alright, I'll visit you soon Areida! Good bye," said Ella.  
  
Ella and Char conversed with their guests until dinner was served. Dinner consisted of rich delicacies such as suckling pig, quail eggs, rich pastries and other foods.  
  
Ella and Char were seated towards the front by Daria and Jerrold on the same side as one another. The High Chancellor proposed a toast  
  
"Marriage this blessed arrangement is what brings us here today. Love, true love is what makes a marriage..." He continued, it's so boring what he says that I dont bother to type it.  
  
Ella rolled her eyes. Char forced a smile to the Chancellor. King Jerrold cleared his throat.  
  
"And the baker said to me that the bread--I...oh, well here's a toast to the bride and groom."  
  
"The bride and groom," the guests replied. The High Chancellor drank his wine in one glup. The dinner was consumed very quickly, soon the music started playing and everyone got up to dance to the govette.  
  
"You know, we haven't danced together since the last ball, would you like to dance?" Char asked.  
  
"With pleasure," Ella replied.  
  
hey! what did u think of it? ok, if u think its lame try not to be too harsh! I'm kinda stuck and dont really know what to write about...Suggestions would be appreciated! Thanx!^_~ 


End file.
